Antasma's Backstory
by GermanAntasma
Summary: Antasma had a pretty harsh life so it's no wonder that he grew into the being we know.


**Hello everyon! This story here is how I imagine Antasma's life was like before he became the being we saw in the game. So with that being said, let's begin.**

* * *

 _Hello dear readers. Today, I am going to tell you the story of how the creature known as the 'Bat King' came to be. I hope you have fun reading this._

 _Well now, shall we begin?_

 _A long time ago, on the island known as the Pi'illo Kingdom there was once a special race of bats. Those bats were different from their brothers and sisters since they had the ability to switch forms._

 _Their looks were close to Pi'illos but the difference lies within those bats sense that the Pi'illo folk didn't posses._

 _By physical appearances, the bodies of their true forms were humanoid accompanied with little feet. Like Pi'illos, they float over the ground. How they were able to do that, nobody knows. But back to the appearances._

 _Their heads were sometimes mistaken for helmets because of their shape and were accompanied with simple bat ears. Arm like claws were also a part of their true forms. Their eyes were mostly the same. White with a black slitted iris._

 _They were also sentient, gigving them the ability to speak. The way they spoke, it was an accent that is know today as slavic._

 _The only they could change into was turning into real bats, by looks anyway._

 _But the most dangerous ability they possessed and made them feared was the ability to eat nightmares. That's why the Pi'illos feared them and nearly hunted them all down, forcing them to live in the darkness of Sumnom Woods._

 _As time went by, the bats stopped eating nightmares and became a rather peaceful race but they never forget how the Pi'illos hunted them. And so they began to teach their offspring to hate the Pi'illos, mistrust them if they were ever to meet one._

 _Many years after the bat race settled into their peaceful lifes, not much had changed. They still lived in the old, traditional bat way but they had at some point began to wear clothes, which actually consisted of cloaks and capes. The speech also changed over the years._

 _They lost their slavic accent and spoke more like the Pi'illos did. But their fate was about to change._

 _One day, like all the others in Somnom Woods, a bat child had been born but none knew what would become of this child in the future. No one knew that it will one day bring the kind of terror upon the island that even their ancestors were uncapable of._

 _It was a male bat child and it was named Antasma._

 _At the age of three, Antasma was capable of speeching in complete sentences but there was also a bad side to it. For some odd reasons, he would randomly screech like a normal bat and if that wouldn't be enough, he spoke in slavic accent just like their ancestors._

 _It wasn't easy for him because of his screeching and his slavic accent, he had been treated like an outsider. They would bully him, make fun of him for something he was never responsible for._

 _"Freak." "Monster." "Screech guy." and many more hurtful names were always thrown at him. Those words were heartbreaking to him because all he wanted was to have a friend, not to be alone._

 _Even his parents didn't spend really any time with him, seeing him only as a disappointment. But it would only get worse._

 _When he was four years old, his parents had left for unknown reasons and left Antasma back, abandoning him. On that day, the bullying got worse. On that day, he needed to hunt for food by himself, which is already difficult since they only learn it when they are older._

 _The names and insults got worse and they went that far to beat him, making it for him more difficult to hunt for food as it already was. He couldn't tell any of the adults since they showed how they thought of him._

 _A pathetic, little creature that doesn't deserve to live._

 _Six weeks after being left alone, Antasma was close to starvation. He was hungry and tired. It looked like his game was over if he hadn't caught sight of something interesting._

 _It was a black glass orb with a pink moving swirl. In the back of the young bat's mind were alarms bells ringing but he was to hungry to care, to hungry to listen to them. So he did, what he thought was logically right._

 _He ate it._

 _It tasted weird. What exactly it tasted like? That's something I don't know._

 _But what was more important was how he was filled with energy. He felt more alive than he ever did in his entire life. He felt stronger. But he was still hungry._

 _So he searched for more and more he found. He ate every single one of those things, not knowing that he was devouring was nightmares._

 _In the span of two years, the little bat changed. First, his ears slowly began to get covered by black hair, which had a slight hue of purple on the outside and was spiked. His legs fused together and became something what resembled a ghost tail. His claws got sharper as did his eyesight and hearing. His body became as black as the surrounding darkness. And lastly his eyes changed. They took on the form to look like a mask while his eyes themself became golden yellow and his iris disappeared completely._

 _The little bat had become a small nightmare. But not a normal nightmare. He was now the most powerful kind of nightmare. But he was still to young to know this, to young to know that he changed._

 _When he returned to the small village, everything went to the worse. Upon the moment they saw him, they threatend to kill him if he wouldn't leave, that he wasn't welcome._

 _They knew what he had become and wanted to get rid of the threat before he can hurt them._

 _As tears began to leave his eyes, he ran away from his former home while dodging the onslaught of rocks being thrown at him. Since the day his parents left, he held tightly and dearly on to the cape his parents left him. It was luck that he had it with him when he was forced to run away._

 _The small nightmare spend the next three days surviving in the woods, close to the exit actually. Antasma was sad, he only wanted a friend, a family._

 _One week after living near the outskirts of the forest, luck was finally on his side as Antasma met the prince of the Pi'illo Kingdom, Dreambert._

 _The two became friends almost immediately and would mostly play in the castle. The king and queen were happy to see that their son had found a friend and saw how much Antasma enjoyed being there that they decided to adopt him._

 _At long last, Antasma finally got what he wanted. A friend and family. But it wasn't meant to last._

 _Many years went by and the bond between the nightmare and Pi'illo prince grew to the point that they called each other brothers and they were happy. But no one noticed the internal struggle Antasma fought in his mind._

 _The nightmares he ate had at some point started their last effect, corrupting his poor young mind and he fought against the corruption. He just didn't know that he was fighting a losing battle._

 _It only got worse when he and Dreambert were sixteen. Their parents had went to meet up with the king and queen of a neighbor kingdom when tragedy struck._

 _A terrible storm happend during the travel and killed everyone who was on the ship. Heartbroken, Dreambert locked himself away in his room, locking himself away from the outside world._

 _He didn't let anyone in, not even Antasma and unknowingly abondening his brother and best friend._

 _Heartbroken, depressed and seeking comfort, he started to devour nightmares again and stopped fighting the corruption. Months after that he had turned into a monstrosity._

 _It took him six years to reach the level of power to use the Dark Stone without wasting energy. And after he stole it, he went right to his old village to give them a little 'visit'._

 _They ran away in fear and terror, filling the nightmare's wicked mind with a sick sense of enjoyment. After that, he dubbed himself as the Bat King._

 _When news of Antasma eating nightmares, going insane and stealing the Dark Stone, Dreambert seeked out his old friend to talk to him._

 _It didn't end well._

 _Antasma snapped and called the prince weak and pathetic, blamed the Pi'illo that he is responsible that Antasma became this. He forgot that his fate was sealed the moment he ate his first nightmare._

 _In that moment, Dreambert realized that Antasma needed to be stopped and gave the mage-king of bats one last chance to surrender. In response, Antasma declared war between him and the entire Pi'illo Kingdom._

 _The war lasted weeks but the Pi'illos didn't back down. They battled as hard as they could, their bravery and will to protect their loved ones surpassing their tiredness._

 _Antasma on the other hand grew desperate. He didn't thought it would last this long. He thought it would be a fast victory. How wrong he was._

 _On the hundredth day since the beginning of the war, the Pi'illos asked the guardian of the island for help. And help they got._

 _Antasma had a new enemy to battle against, the legendary Zeekeeper._

 _The battles between Antasma and the Zeekeeper were intense. None could overpower the other. In some fights was the Zeekeeper close to victory, in others it was Antasma but never were they able to win._

 _In the end, only solution was left for them. One the prince had hoped would never be needed. Banishing Antasma into the Dream World._

 _They fast thought of a plan and it worked exactly as they hoped._

 _Distracting Antasma worked pretty well, he was too caught fighting of some Pi'illos to notice that he was slowly being trapped in the realm of dreams._

 _Dreambert promised the Bat King to release him the moment he would snap out of his insanity but it fell on deaf ears as rage clouded Antasma's mind._

 _In one single attempt to not be taken down, he crushed the Dark Stone and watched with sick glee as the people of the Pi'illo Kingdom were slowly petrified by the falling nightmare chunks._

 _Antasma released one, loud victorious screech as he was fully sealed away in the Dream World. He couldn't await the day he would be free but he has to wait over thousand of years for that to happen._

 _And so ends our story._

 _We shall meet again, in a different time._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day everyone.**


End file.
